Destiny
by yuuki-pyon
Summary: He wasn't supposed to want her. He wasn't supposed to crave for her. He wasn't supposed to let her in his life. But with her innocent smile, all that he supposed to be flew out to his window.


Oneshot to refreash my imagination that's getting rusty lately :)

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was in the bar the first time he saw her. It's hard not to notice her with her bright pink hair and angel-like appearance. She looks out of place in that dark and sinful place.

She doesn't supposed to get his attention because he already has a boyfriend. Yes, he's gay and he's open with that. So he doesn't know what comes to his mind when he slowly make his way towards his dancing little angel.

The pink haired angel looks very enticing with the way she moves her hips and whip her shoulder-length hair. She looks dangerously seductive, like an innocent lamb wiggling her tail in front of hungry wolves.

He saw her lifted her hand to her unruly hair that allows him to appreciate her appearance better. She's wearing a tight, black, long-sleeve dress that reaches to her upper thigh. It generously hug every curve of her body, emphasizing her average but full breast, slim waist and well rounded hips. But what completely got his attention is her nice-looking ass that deliciously moves in every beat of music. He smirked. Not bad.

When the angel turned to his direction, their eyes finally met. She smiled at him. Not the kind of smile that that women in this place are giving to their preys. Hers is sweet and innocent but at the same time alluring. It's breathtakingly beautiful. No men can resist such charm, even the likes of him. It's decided, he don't care about her gender, she'll be his tonight.

The very moment he reached her. he pulled her quite roughly to his body. The girl giggles playfully. Their eyes never leave one another as their bodies continue to sway to the lively music in their backgrounds.

She smells of cherry. He felt drunk by her smell alone. She's soft. Everything about her is soft. Her body, her eyes and even her 's exactly opposite to his usual (and preferred) partners, but he doesn't care.

His hands roam around her small body. Touching the places he supposedly held no interest. He heard her made a soft sound when he place a light kiss on the area between her neck and shoulder. His angel is just too intoxicating.

"What's your name?" he asked. He's surprised how husky his voice is. It's the same one he's using inside the privacy of his own room.

She gave him another beautiful smile "I thought names are not important in this kind of place" She slightly brush her lips to his.

Sasuke groaned. What a tease. He'll make her regret it later. He gasped when the nameless angel slide her warm hand inside his shirt to touch his bare chest. His vision turned blurry with overwhelming lust. All he has on his mind is to have the girl and he will. No matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke is drinking his usual black coffee in his favorite cafe. He's waiting for his boyfriend. They supposed to meet there after lunch but he arrived too early so he decided to enjoy a few minutes of peace.

His head shot up when his peripheral vision caught something pink in the almost hidden corner of the shop. He can't be wrong, It's her. Her appearance might be completely different from that night but her rounded green eyes and pink hair cleared his doubt.

How long has she been there? Why didn't he noticed her sooner? With her flashy looks, it's impossible to miss her.

She's sitting comfortably in her chair. Too comfortably, he thought. Her knees are on her chest. With her small figure, it's not surprising that her whole body completely fits to the average size chair.

She's wearing a pink shirt topped with a yellow jacket and a denim shorts. Her hair is fix in a messy ponytail with several pins in attempt to keep it in place. She's also wearing that ridiculous eyeglasses with pink frame. She looks extremely cute with her appearance, total opposite to her seductive looks that night.

The pink haired angel doesn't seem to notice him because she's too engross with her insanely thick books. It seems that she's a student of some difficult course.

Sasuke felt his mouth getting dry as he watch her pink, glossy lips nibbling her pen. The images of their first night starting to come back to him.

Up until now He still can't believe that she's a virgin. Well, her unusual innocence might be a giveaway but no inexperience woman will come with a stranger to his dark bedroom and no inexperience woman is that skilled in bed.

At first, he admit that he got scared thinking that this girl might start to cling to him like a plague like what "first timers" tend to do. So, "surprise" is understatement to what he felt when she's already gone next morning. The feeling of relief never came (at first maybe) instead he regretted not even knowing her name.

Her sweet scent remain in his sheet that he refused to wash it for a week. Since that day, he also stop bringing a man in his room. For some reason he doesn't want to erase the memories of that night in his room.

Sasuke know that he supposed to ignore her. He should remain in his sit ans wait for his beloved (?) boyfriend. But his feet have other plans, he realized that when he found himself walking towards the oblivious little angel.

The pink haired girl finally noticed him and look up. There's no recognition in her pretty face. Sasuke wanted to frown but stop himself. One night stand is supposed to be like that.

"Hi"

"Hello" She smiled with uncertainly.

He can no longer stand that confused expression in her face so he leaned forward and claim her lips. When he pulled away he saw her green eyes widened. Recognition is already visible in her face. Why not? He's the only man in her life (except if she slept with anyone after him which he find very unlikely). He felt his ego swell by that thought.

A grin crept to the girl's beautiful face. She pulled him by his collar and and gave him a deep kiss which he returned with enthusiasm.

The original plan to wait for his boyfriend was completely forgotten as he lead the angel, his angel away from that public place towards the privacy of his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke still can't believe his luck as he watch his angel happily playing in the beach. His boyfriend decided that they need some time for themselves when he felt that relationship is slowly falling apart. Who would have thought that the reason for that is also in this place (Of course, his boyfriend isn't aware of that).

The angel is wearing a white two-piece bikini. It looks really good on her but he's more interested in taking it off. He smirked in that thought.

His boyfriend was right, they really need that vacation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The raven-haired man woke up when someone shook him gently. He felt an overwhelming satisfaction when a pleasing view welcomed his sight.

He smiled "Good morning" he greeted softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. Her naked body feels too good against his.

"Good morning, Piyo-kun"

He groaned in dissatisfaction when he heard the fake name his angel gave him. "I told you, my name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"

His angel just gave him a sweet smile in response. Up until now she's still not giving him her real name and refuses to call him by his own. As an Uchiha, It's easy to acquire any informations about her, especially her name, but he wanted to hear it from her own lips.

It's quite frustrating. He thought that they became closer after their one week "escapades" in the beach. But after that vacation she suddenly disappeared without any words. He only saw her again yesterday in the same bar they first met.

At first he wanted to scold her for leaving him behind. But when she smiled at him, all his frustration was replaced with longing. It seems that he can never get angry to his angel.

He broke up to his boyfriend in the second day of their so called vacation. He's too busy with his angel to even bother to waste his time to his now ex boyfriend.

That 3 days vacation is the best one he had. During those time he told her his desire to move their relationship to the next level. He wanted her to be his, officially. He also told her his gender issue before meeting her and even confessed the reason why he's there but for some reason she doesn't seem to care about it. It's not like what he initially thought.

So basically there's no more secret between them (except her name and everything about her but who cares?). They can now start a more stable and serious relationship. But the thing is, she doesn't seem to want any of that.

"Ne, Piyo-kun. If we do this often we'll be losing the true meaning of one night stand"

Sasuke scowled and cuddled her tighter. Why can't she understand that he wanted more than that? "This is no longer a one night stand, love"

"It is. But somehow our paths often cross"

"Because we're destined" he said in his as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

The girl giggles softly "Destiny, huh. I don't believe in one."

"You will. I will convince you" he planted a kiss on her forehead.

In response, his angel gave him a short peck on his cheek, not knowing that it's a goodbye kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 Years later..

"Mom I told you not to exhaust yourself" Sasuke hissed to the raven-haired woman laying in the hospital bed.

His mother, Uchiha Mikoto was brought to the hospital because of over fatigue. It's not the first time it happened. The woman just love to work to death.

"Oh Sasuke, you're so sweet! Don't worry about me sweetheart, I won't die soon"

He scowled "Don't talk about that"

Mikoto smiled at him sweetly. "If you're really worried about me then go give me a grandchild"

He rolled his eyes. She's been forcing him to give them grandchildren for years. Seriously, can't they just wait for a while? It's not like he's old anyway. And beside Itachi already gave them three adorable grandchildren, can't they just be satisfied with that for the meantime? It's not like he's not planning to have one. Someday he'll gave them raven-haired, green eyed grandchildren.

"Here we go again.."

"Sasuke, I told you your father and I don't mind your gender preference as long as you give us a grandchild or two"

"Mom I told you, I'm done being a gay. I'm just waiting for a certain woman then we'll give you a dozen of grandchildren if you want to."

"But dear, you've been telling that to us for years!" Mikoto exclaimed "Are you sure you'll still see her again?"

He gave his mother a meaningful smile "Absolutely"

He started organizing the things in the side table. It's been messy because of his naughty nieces that visited earlier with their mother. Itachi is attending an important meeting in abroad so he can't visit there. He just extended his regards to his beloved mother.

Sasuke didn't bother to turn around when the door opened. The nurses and doctors have been coming in and out of their room and he doesn't plan with interacting with everyone of them as long as they're doing their jobs properly. But he suddenly froze when he heard the sweet voice that had been hunting him every night.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san. How are you feeling today?"

Sasuke abruptly turned around to face his long-lost angel. Her eyes widened in fraction before she gave him the familiar, breathtakingly smile that he misses so much.

"It's you..." he whispered.

He briefly scan his appearance and noticed that she's wearing a long, white coat while carrying a metal chart.

"You're a.."

His angel extended her small hand to offer a shake which he immedietly accepted. "Good morning, Sir. I'm Doctor Haruno Sakura. I'm the doctor assigned to your..?"

"Mother! I'm his mother and he's available" Mikoto squeak excitedly. She looks like a teenager watching a very romantic movie.

Sakura gave the older woman an awe smile "Ah.. you doesn't look like his mother, Madam. You look very young and beautiful"

"Thank you" The raven haired woman's excitement increases ten folds. She likes the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke remained frozen to his position. His eyes never left his angel. Sakura.. her name fits her a lot.

The girl smiled at him and gestured their hands that's still locked with each other. "Uhmm.. my hand.."

Instead of letting go, he held her hand tighter and smirked. "Doctor Haruno, do you believe in destiny?"

She gave him a meaningful smile. Hell, if this is not destiny then he doesn't know what to call it "Maybe.." she answered.

The couple stared at each other affectionately. They don't noticed the kind raven-haired woman in the bed squealing in happiness. Her dream to have two dozens of grandchildren is now possible. One dozen from Itachi and the other dozen is from Sasuke.

Life is really good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews and favs will be highly appreciated. :) 


End file.
